euromusic_song_competitionfandomcom-20200213-history
EuroMusic Song Competition Wiki
Welcome to The EuroMusic Song Contest The EuroMusic Song Contest is a fun, open poll contest in which fans from all over Europe select the biggest and best songs from their nation and battle it out amongst other budding music lovers to be crowned Winner, of the EuroMusic Song Contest! So what are you waiting for? Why not Join Us! Rules All terms and rules are considered to be part of a legal contract between you and the contest proprietor. The following terms are subject to change without notification. All terms and rules are considered to be part of a legal contract between you and the contest proprietor. The following terms are subject to change without notification. *The act that you select to enter must be from the country which you have chosen to enter on behalf of. This does not have to be your country of origin or residence. *You are permitted to enter with any song (prior to or following but not inclusive of) the Eurovision Song Contest (of which we do not claim to link with in any formal manner, nor the EBU/ 'EUROVISION'). *If you do not vote, for whatever reason, you may be temporarily or permanently disqualified from the contest (and the events and activities of some, or all affiliates to the contest, some of whom share consumer databases). *You hereby permit EuroMusic and ALL affiliates to the usage of ANY content you submit, whether via email, this website, social media platforms, or any other method of communication. *Entry to the contest will be denied to all who have previously been banned or otherwise found to cheat, discriminate, or in any way harm the reputation of the contest or other individuals - (members of the contest or not). *Official covers and songs from the Live - Shows in contests like The Voice, X - Factor ect. are allowed. *You should include a 'YouTube' link to the entry you wish to send to the contest. This is mandatory to entry. *You may not notify anyone of the entry you have chosen prior to official announcement by the contest administration team. *Promotion or demotion of other similar Open Competitions, Facebook pages, Religion, Politics, Services or Products - in any form via the EuroMusic Song Contest is strictly prohibited (including all content within song choices regarding possible entries). *Usage of insolent, offensive, or discriminatory language will result in permanent disqualification. *Europe contains many small countries like Lichtenstein, San Marino, Luxembourg etc. Upon approval, these countries may 'borrow' acts from neighbouring countries (further details can be sent should contact be made with the administration team). *Please note: the EuroMusic Song Contest has no connection to the European Broadcasting Union, EUROVISION or any national broadcasters. By 'submitting an entry' you are simply submitting a song of your choice into an 'open poll' contest. (Time regulated). The EuroMusic Song Contest claims no ownership to any of the content posted via the community Facebook page, website and closed group. All graphic design is owned by the sole individual; Ermin Basaskic. 'Unotono' & the individuals; Samuel Deakin, and Magnus Dandanell, only aid creation of the contest - and claim no ownership or responsibility of the content posted. The contest is not broadcast live and does not claim to be. By 'submitting a song' to one of the admin team of the EuroMusic Song Contest, you are confirming your agreement to these terms. Failure to comply to the rules mentioned may result in disqualification from entry in any or all of the events and activities produced by the previous listing of affiliates. Thank you. *The possibilities for borrowing artists: Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Countries